Beyond the Moon
by Annamonk
Summary: Willow is at it again. Her spell reshuffles the gang just in time for them to get caught between a rock and a hard place. This is Joss' sandbox. I'm just playing in it.
1. Chapter 1

Xander groaned as Willow launched into another long winded diatribe about her misery. Why couldn't she bother Giles with this? Or Buffy? They were all trapped into the never ending soap opera of her life. Why did it have to be his turn to hear about it again? He got that breaking up with Oz sucked. He understood, but Willow was wallowing in her disappointment. It didn't seem to be easing up any. Time certainly wasn't helping this wound, but Willow had lays picked at her scabs when they were kids. She just didn't get over things.

Buffy hadn't been this awful when Angel ran off to Los Angeles. There had been ice cream and chocolate, but, mostly, she'd been quiet. Quiet was good. Willow's ranting grated on his nerves. He shook his head. Having girls for best friends had its drawbacks. He pasted a smile on his face and nodded, hoping Willow would head out before Anya arrived to spend some quality time.

Willow stared at Xander with derision. He wasn't listening to her. She'd come here seeking comfort, but he just didn't get it. None of them did. Giles and Buffy were both caught up in their own concerns, and Xander was caught up in Anya. No one had time for her anymore. Oz had been her whole world, and he was gone. He had left her all alone. She hadn't been strong enough or brave enough to hold her man. Things were out of control. Her world was insane.

"He left, and he isn't coming back." Willow whined. "If I had been a better girlfriend, he would have stayed."

"You can't think like that. You were a good girlfriend. He didn't leave because you screwed up. Oz did what he had to do. Will, he had to go. He didn't want to hurt you. Didn't want to put you at risk. His wolfy issues complicated things." Xander watched her pacing. None of this was getting through. "You've got to look at it from his perspective. What's that thing? Try walking in his boots?"

"You think I haven't? It's all I think about. He asked about mating months ago, but I was too afraid. I don't want to be an animal." She clenched her hands in front of her body. "But if I had just gotten over it, we'd be happy."

More of the I shoulda, coulda, woulda chorus. Xander resisted the urge to cover his ears. How did she keep this up? It was exhausting just having to listen to it.

"Willow, he didn't ask you to mate with him. You helped him with research. We all did. Giles did the heavy lifting, but we all helped." Xander flopped back on the futon. "I'll admit I was more with the jokes, but that's me."

"If I had been brave enough to go through with the mating, he'd still be here. Buffy would have done it if she'd been with Oz." Willow glared up at the ceiling. "She's so brave, and she isn't afraid of a little pain."

"First, that is so not true. The girl whines about splinters constantly. Second, you can't compare yourself to Buffy. Anyway, it isn't like Buffy's had the best luck with guys. You had a good run with Oz and a lot better relationship with Oz than Buffy's ever had with anyone." Xander sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Yep, these female best friends were going to kill him. Analyzing everything never helped. "Every relationship has issues. I don't think mating would have solved yours."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not Buffy. It's not fair. Buffy has her own issues. If it had been her with Oz, things would be different. They'd be running through the woods, all matey and happy. She wouldn't be afraid to be his. She'd go and make it happen." Willow looked away from Xander. "You know she would."

"I don't know that. Comparing yourself to Buffy isn't productive, Will. You've both had bad break ups. She's been hurt, and you've been hurt. That's life. Right? Relationships aren't always easy. Maybe you just haven't met the right guy." Xander watched her pace.

"I did meet the right guy. I just got it wrong. Oz noticed me. He liked me for me. He liked that I'm smart. He liked that I'm me." Willow glared at the floor. "He was the right guy. I just handled it all wrong."

"The right guy won't have to be handled. He'll hold on to you because he knows you're the one." Xander sighed. "Oz cared about you. He's a great guy. Sure. But, Willow, he's not the only guy. There is somebody out there for you."

"Next you'll tell me if he comes back to me, he's mine." Willow planted her fists on her hips. "Why did I come to you for advice? It's not like you have any experience having a real relationship. When you aren't crushing on Buffy, it's always demons."

"Hey, you came to me." Xander waved his hand between them wildly. "You wanted to talk. I listened to your ranting again. By the way, I'm so tired of it, but I listened. There is no reason to get all nasty."

"I'm not being nasty. I'm being honest. You are a demon magnet." Her eyes flashed blue, and she turned back to face him. "Anya's the closest thing to a real girl you've ever dated. Sure, shes's lived for more than a millennia, but at least she's human now. You'd better hold on to her. Goddess only knows what you'll attract next."


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy knocked back a branch and ducked under the next without losing her stride. Running was easy. One foot in front of the other. The rhythm soothed her. There was nothing complicated or confusing about it. She didn't have to worry about the next apocalypse or the commando types. For a little while, she could just be.

Reveling in her own strength, she sprang forward over the dry creek bed. Each step carried her closer to her goal. There was no room for doubt or worry. For the first time in so very long, she was sure. Having no doubts, no fears, was wonderful.

* * *

"Share the booze, Rupert Bear." Spike made a grab for the bottle, but Giles managed to pull it away. The ropes didn't have enough give for him to make another try.

"Don't call me that. I am a watcher. I worked for years obtaining knowledge and strength. I train a slayer. She's the best slayer." Giles swung his arm wide. "I don't need to see. I can be the first blind watcher."

"Blind watcher." Spike guffawed. "That is one for the record books."

"She is the best slayer." Giles pulled the bottle in against his chest. "The Council wants her dead. Probably me as well. Wankers."

"Always thought so." Spike nodded. "Grown men hiding behind a little girl. You did it right. Got your girl a team. Might want to fine tune that vetting process to avoid the great forehead types, but you are on to something."

"Buffy needs you. Your better than Angel. I think you could do great things. You know more about demon culture than I do. You've studied them up close. Plus, you're stronger." Giles nodded. "Plus, you have working eyes. That's a good thing."

"We will figure out a reversal. Stop being maudlin. You can be such a big girl's blouse. Plus, your addition is faulty. Your girl loves you. That's something precious, that is. Nothing better in the world than love." Spike shook his head. "We need to be figuring out what's doing this. What good is there in making a watcher blind?"

"Irony." Giles nodded. "Could be Ethan, but he has more flare than this. I miss him. He's wretched and evil most of the time, but he has a lovely singing voice."

"You miss his singing?" Spike raised his scarred brow.

"Among other things." Giles leaned his head back against the couch. "The man can make magic dance through your soul."

"Haven't got one." Spike smirked as the watcher nodded. "I'm not hankering after one either, so don't go getting any ideas. I make my own choices. I like being evil."

"You like saying it at the very least." Giles snorted and took a swig of his whiskey. "Methinks thou dost protest a tad too much."

"I think you've been surrounded by your little team of teen wonders if you think I'll let you get away with that butchery. Where is your pride?" Spike snickered at Giles sour expression.

* * *

Willow stormed passed Anya on the stairs. The young witch's anger was palpable, and the sour taste of negative magical residue filled the air. There was no way that was going to end well. This human life would be so much easier if Xander loved his friends a little less. Anya sighed. There was nothing she could do about it.

"Why is Willow so upset?" Anya plastered on her best version of a concerned face. Xander liked it when she cared about his friends.

"She seem to be stuck in the anger stage of grief." Xander shrugged his shoulders. "She went on and on about how no one understands her pain. Apparently, Giles set her off this morning when he told her she shouldn't be working magic when she's upset."

"That's good advice. When you've got power like hers, it's really dangerous." Anya sighed. It was time to offer to help. "I could talk to her. I've been through this kind of thing."

"I don't want her to hex you." Xander shook his head. "She doesn't like you much to begin with. I think you should try to bond with Buffy. She is currently ranking high with the sanity."

"And she doesn't run the other direction every time I enter a room." Anya nodded.

"There is that." Xander smiled up at her. "Thanks for trying so hard, Babe."

"I do not appreciate nick names that infantilize me, Xander." Anya tilted her head to the side. "I prefer the food based ones because they stimulate my thoughts toward other oral interests."

Anya pressed her chest against Xander's and stroked the sides of his face. He was everything she wanted. He was truly good. Sure, life on the hell mouth had left some scars, but at the core stood a good man. As an added benefit, he was generously endowed and willing to learn.

He lowered his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around him and gave herself over to the moment. The sweet joy of kissing her Xander was rudely interrupted by annassortment of demons breaking in.

* * *

Buffy knew she was close. She slowed her pace and tried to center herself. Giles kept saying how important these skills were. He was going to gloat when she admitted he was right.

She found a large Boulder and plopped down on it. The breathing exercises came easily. She counted each breath in and paused before expelling it for twice as long. Stretching out her slayer senses, she felt the brush of a familiar energy to the north.

Even his energy was comforting. It was like hot chocolate and her favorite sweater all rolled into one. How had she missed that for so many years?

She took a deep breath and caught a bit of his scent. He was so close. It wouldn't be much longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Oz looked around the woods. Something was out of place. He felt a tingle down his spine. That feeling, that was one he knew. He looked up at the moon and grinned. He was holding his own against the wolf, controlling himself. The new meditations had helped. That must be the thing bothering him.

He heard the snap of a stick behind him and turned to find Buffy staring at him. She looked lovely. Her blonde hair fell in messy curls and her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Her cheeks were flushed, and he could see her chest rising as she took deep shuddering breaths.

"Buffy, what are you doing so far from Sunnydale?" He watched as she moved closer to him. He felt his wolf stir as she stalked across the clearing.

"I just had to get here. I left Spike all tied up at Giles' place. Giles was drinking and I think he said something about his eyes, but he will be okay." She licked her lips and took another step toward him. "I ran the whole way."

A breeze blew through the clearing and Buffy's shining hair floated toward him. The moonlight hit it and mixed in silver with the gold. There were no words. He wasn't given to them anyway.

Her scent hit him, and he took a step toward her. He hadn't planned it. His body was responding to her subconscious call. She smelled wonderful. The soft vanilla of her usual scent was intoxicating enough, but the hint of ripened apples and cinnamon made him shiver. He felt the wolf push against his mind, trying to gain control.

Her decisive movements pulled his attention again. Buffy never did anything by halves. She pulled her beige jacket off and dropped it to the ground. Her black tank top fit her like a second skin. He watched as she rolled her shoulders like she used to before they sparred in high school. She licked her lips and stepped closer to him. He stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets. The wolf snarled in his mind, but he held on to his humanity. She stood just beyond arms reach, the living embodiment of temptation.

"Is there a problem? Do you need me?" He watched as she stretched her arms over her head. He tried not to breathe. Her scent was intoxicating, ripe and mysterious. The wolf reveled in it. He needed to be caged to be around her. Between her pull and the moon, he was lost.

"There is always a problem, and I need you." Buffy smiled. He felt the stirring of his own primal instincts. He retreated a step. "The two just aren't necesarily linked."

"Then we should go. Dealing with problems is good." He turned to get his gear, and Buffy came closer to him. He could feel the heat of her. She was standing right behind him. Her every breath fluttering against his skin.

"There's nowhere to go." Her hand curled around his shoulder, and she pulled him around to face her. "I think you have everything I need right here."

The heat of her touch radiated through him, and he couldn't escape the lure of her scent. He looked at her and feared that all human sense of right and wrong would depart. She was a dream come to life. He fought back the urge to throw her to the ground. Buffy wasn't just some girl. She was his friend. She deserved more from him than a quick fuck in the woods. He had to warn her off. She smiled and ran her fingers down his chest. The wolf luxuriated in her scent, but it stayed within his human form. He watched as her fingers curled into the cotton of his shirt.

"I'm burning up, Oz. Can you help me?" She looked at him coyly. "I really need some help."

Any thought of the oddity of her actions fled. He grabbed her, and pulled her close. Burying his nose against her hair, he reveled in the moment. Her body was flush against his. Curves, softness, muscles, he felt it with every breath.

She growled and pushed him back. His answering growl brought a smile to her face. She pulled her shirt off and tossed it at him.

"You're overdressed." She moved toward him again with predatory grace.

"If I take my clothing off, we won't be stopping." He swallowed and stared at her eyes. No doubt flickered in their depths. She couldn't know the danger she was courting. "Buffy, there won't be any way out for us. It would be for life. I can't play these games, not with you."

"I'm okay with the forever thing. I'm through playing games." She smiled and trailed a finger up his chest. "I know what I want."

"You don't know what it means, Buffy. This isn't something we should do on a whim."

"It took me hours to get here, Oz. This isn't a whim. I used all of my speed to get here. This isn't just some chance encounter." She stepped closer to him with every sentence, her words punctuated by seductive movement. He dragged his eyes up to her face and swallowed.

"Do you understand what would happen to you? The risks you would be taking?" The pull of the moon was giving his wolf strength, but he had to give her a chance.

"I know." She stroked her hands up on her own sides. His eyes tracked their journey from the rounded curve of her hips to the soft underside of her breasts.

He tried to reason, to understand, but she leaned forward and nipped his shoulder with her lovely white teeth. The wolf surged within him. He could feel it twist in his gut. His mind focused on the slight moment of the pain. It was a stinging, playful bite, and it drove him wild.

"Catch me and I am yours." She kissed him hard and whirled away at a run.

He was after her in an instant, the sight of her sun kissed skin enticing him, her scent beckoning him forward. She flashed through the trees, laughing, always a few strides ahead. He watched her swing from a branch and land in a small clearing. He surrendered to the joy of the hunt and leapt; grabbing her waist and driving her to the ground beneath him. He growled as she bucked up against his body. He yanked her pants down and pulled her thighs up. She shoved back against his hand and purred as he stroked her smooth skin.

All thought fled. Reality was her skin and the dripping wetness scenting the air. He tore at his own pants and freed his cock. He pushed her shoulders down and looked at the spill of her golden hair across the ground. She was panting. He leaned forward and nudged her thighs apart with his knees. She moaned as he paused at her entrance. He stared at her quivering flank. Even the slight tremors excited him. He stroked her back. He could feel her power and her acceptance. The normal sounds of the woods faded from his notice. He drove into her body using all his strength and her scream reverberated through the trees around them. He stilled as her body clenched on his. He tried to think, but she bucked under him and made little desperate sounds. He stared at her as the moon danced across her skin. She was submitting, she was his.

"You're mine, Buffy. Say it." He pulled back until he barely rested inside her. Her body shook as he rested his hands on her hips.

"I am yours, Oz." She moaned as he slid back into her welcoming heat. Her body shook, and she dug her fingers deep into the earth. "All of me. All I am. I am yours."

"And I am yours." He curled his body along her back and bit her where her neck joined her shoulder. The air thickened around them and each motion of their bodies became a struggle. They surged together, forging the bond with each movement. He felt his senses expand. He pulled her torso up and wrapped his arms around her. She lay her head back against his shoulder and moaned as he drove up into her body. His fingers slid along her sweat slicked skin. The moonlight seemed to glow from within her. Her heartbeat synched with his. Her body quaked around his, and they came together with joyous cries.

The light flared through Buffy and Oz tossed his head back let loose a full throated howl. Buffy reached up, behind her, and buried her hand in his auburn hair. The world retreated, and they were simply one.

"Mine," Buffy's voice echoed strong and jubilant as the magic surrounded them.

"Mate," Oz licked the bite mark on her neck, catching the tiny drops of her blood on his tongue. Words fled as music crashed through his mind. In turns joyous, playful, strident, powerful, and loving. It was the music of her, the score of his mate. He pulled her close to him, and they slid to the ground with his body still throbbing inside hers. "Buffy."

The world contracted around them. Everything fell away and there was the forest, the dark earth beneath them, and the wonder of skin and sweat. Everything seemed to move in time with their hearts. Buffy snuggled back into him, enjoying the pulse of his body within her. She shivered and drifted off to sleep, wrapped safely in his arms. Oz felt her body go lax. He nuzzled into her neck and drew in their mixed scents. His mate, secure in his arms. He looked up at the moon through the branches of the trees around them. It had no pull. He could sense no separation within himself. He was whole once more, one being. He curled around her protectively and followed his mate into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy felt something crunch under her hip, and her eyes flew open. Crunchy things were not of the good. The body pressed against hers shifted, and she groaned as the memories of the night before slammed into her mind. She was lying on the ground with her pants shoved down to her ankles and her best friend's ex pressed to her back. This was so not of the good.

Shifting to pull up her pants proved difficult. Oz's arm slipped against her side. The cascade of sensation that set off drew a moan from her. She felt him come awake behind her.

"Morning, Oz," she said, hoping to sound non panicky. Guilt was ripping through her. He dropped a kiss on her shoulder, and her body reacted. Desire burned through her, fast and furious. She closed her eyes, trying to fight it.

"It's okay, Buffy." His fingers played along the skin of her hip. "It's going to be fine."

A surge of lust hit her. His innocent touch was like fire on her skin. Her muscles ached, but the longing wouldn't be denied. She moaned and shuddered against him. The feelings riding her were extreme. she bit her lower lip. Trying to fight this felt wrong. The slayer side that she usually tried to ignore was actually content.

"What is going on with me? Oz, I," she paused and took a deep breath. Looking into his eyes, words failed her. There was only the burning drive for him, to be one with him. She put her palm on his chest and felt his warmth. "I need you."

"Buffy, I know this is confusing. I can't imagine how all this is affecting you. I think we need to talk." He stroked her hair back and watched as she tilted her head to keep contact with his hand for as long as possible. She whimpered when he tried to pull away.

"I can't let you go, Oz." Buffy bit her lip and raked at her hair with one hand. "Please."

"What happened to bring you here, Buffy?" He smiled and wrapped a few strands of her hair around his finger. "I'm pretty sure you never planned for last night to happen. We can't undo this, but we need to get some idea of what's going on."

"I don't know. I can't think." Buffy nipped his jaw lightly. "Please, can we talk later?"

"Buffy, you just showed up here out of the blue. I just want to understand what changed, how this all happened. I want to know what you're thinking." Oz hugged her to him. "We need to sort it out, then we might be able to deal with all this."

"You've studied this. Right? I mean the mating stuff. We all did the research. I mean I napped most of the time, but I helped a little bit."

"Yes," Oz pushed back from her and stood. The coldness of the morning air made her shiver.

"So, you know what's happening." Buffy fought the urge to open her legs and display herself for him.

"I have a pretty good idea, Buffy. I can smell your need."

"Then help me." Buffy begged and rolled onto her knees. She looked at him over her shoulder and he groaned. Her scent wafted all around him. The temptation of his mate kneeling before him appealed to his instincts, but he didn't want to hurt Buffy or take advantage of her vulnerability.

"Buffy, I want you. More than you can probably imagine, but you and I were nothing more than friends less than twelve hours ago. Now, we have a lot to work through." She turned and he watched as she picked at the roll of her olive colored pants, still bunched at her ankles. Sadness radiated from her.

"It wasn't good for you," Buffy stood and pulled her pants up quickly. She stared at the ground, her arms wrapped around her chest, and she walked past him toward his camp.

"I didn't say that, Buffy. I just don't want to hurt you. We've never even been on a date, but I've bitten you, marked you as mine. It's a huge change from friends to mates, and this has to work. We already took the big step." Oz grabbed her elbow and pulled her to face him. The stark pain in her eyes sent shivers down his spine. He wrapped her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"What did I do wrong?" Her voice shook and he tightened his arms around her.

"Nothing. It was wonderful, Buffy." He trailed his fingers through her hair. "Was it good for you?"

She blushed, and stared at his chin. He tilted her head up with one finger. Her storm blue eyes widened at the warmth reflected in his expression. He smiled and she traced the crinkles that appeared by the sides of his eyes with her finger tips.

She was his mate. He could see his mark at her neck, already scabbed over because of her healing rate. Everything that had happened to them was odd. Buffy had come to him at a run from Sunnydale. It was a three hour drive with good traffic.

"Buffy," he stroked her back and she shivered in his arms. He could smell her arousal, smell the demands of her body. He had triggered this in her, bitten her and unleashed a sexual drive she wouldn't be able to fight. The splash of her tears on his skin was torture. He pulled her closer and kissed her.

It was their second kiss, but where the first had been hard and fast this one was tender and seemed to stretch on into eternity. He smiled as she pressed up into his body. Her hands ran over his bared skin. Little sounds escaped her as he changed the angle of his lips. She pushed at his clothing. Guilt swelled inside him. He had always pictured the final act of mating somewhere in a tent with pillows and some soft bedding. He had known that tenderness wouldn't be a large part of the act, but he hadn't even bothered to remove their clothes. His jeans were ripped open, he'd never pushed them down or even taken the time to remove his shirt. Buffy had fallen asleep in his arms with her own pants shoved around her ankles. He had mated her on the forest floor, rough and hard, with no gentleness. He needed to give her the tenderness she deserved. He pulled back from her lips and smiled as her eyes flew to his.

"We should head back to camp," he said it softly, rubbing his hands up and down her bare back. She looked down and nodded. He could sense her sadness, it ripped at him. "Buffy, talk to me. Please."

"Was I really so bad at this that you don't want to try again?" She bit the side of her lower lip. "Tell me what to do, and I'll do it. I'm a fast learner."

"You deserve better than a rut in the forest. You're my mate. I want to treasure you. I want to give you someplace warm and beautiful like you."

"I don't care about any of that." Buffy looked up at him. "Last night was amazing, I want thousands of nights just like it. I want a morning just like it, now."

Oz felt his world tilt off its axis. She was always so put together. Her nails were always painted, her hair done. She loved to shop. He had assumed she would be more enamored with the romantic trappings, yet here she stood eschewing them. He pulled her tight to him and kissed her hard.

Buffy arched into him and pulled at his shirt. He heard the fabric rip and then her hands were hot on his flesh. He tumbled them to the ground, and pulled her pants and panties all the way off. She reached up to pull him back to her, but he stood and shucked his pants off as well. He stared at her spread before him on the rich dark earth. She trailed her hands up and down her abdomen invitingly. He knelt down between her thighs, but didn't touch her. She stared up at him and licked her lower lip slowly. He grinned and put a hand on the outside of her right knee. He stoked his fingers back and forth on the smooth skin of her thigh. She whimpered and bit her lip.

Staring down at her, watching her worry her lip with her teeth, he felt accepted and truly wanted. She wanted him man and wolf, man-wolf. Whatever. He let go of her leg and lowered his lips to the skin of her quivering stomach. He felt the tremors in her body and chased up her torso with his tongue. She arched and grabbed at him trying to pull him down to her. He nipped at her shoulder and nudged her back down. She pouted, but complied.

"You are so beautiful and so impatient," he nibbled along her jaw. "Last night was fast and hard, I'd like to play a little today."

She gasped as he trailed down her body with little bites and scratches. He smiled and kissed the golden skin below her belly button. She held her breath and he dipped his head lower. Her legs shifted for him easily. He stoked her delicate folds with his tongue. She squirmed and made a strange noise deep in her throat.

"Please," she begged and thrashed her head on the ground. Her hands dug into the earth, her fingers clawing deep furrows on either side of her body. He moved to cover her and drove into her already quaking body. She screamed and thrashed as he pushed deep into her. They thrust together, each forcing the other higher, driving harder. She cried out in ecstasy and he thrust into her and collapsed onto her sweat slicked body.

Buffy stroked his back as he trembled on top of her. She kissed the side of his face and he turned to her. Their eyes locked and she smiled at him.

"This really doesn't bother you," he said quietly.

"What?" Buffy looked perplexed. She shifted as his cock spurted inside her again.

"The rough surroundings, the wolf oddities."

"You mean the," she blushed. "The longer finish time?"

"Very nicely put." He smiled.

"I knew about it. It's the part of the research that stuck with me." Buffy bit her lip as thoughts of Willow flashed through her mind. "The reality is good, like cuddling."

"You'll be okay for a little bit. Do yo want to talk about it?" He pulled a stray leaf from her hair.

"I told you about Spike and Giles. I was there and suddenly all I could think about was getting to you. I don't even know where we are, but last night I ran for hours, at slayer speed. I wasn't going to take no for an answer. I was happy."

"So, there was a spell, probably. We need to get to Sunnydale. Someone wanted you out of the way, and knew enough about us all to craft the spell." She shivered and Oz kissed her softly.

"Willow is going to be devastated." Buffy turned her face away from his. "She was supposed to be your forever girl. How can you stand me? I destroyed your future."

"No, you didn't. I left because Willow only wanted the man. She couldn't accept the wolf. The drive to mate was so strong I couldn't trust myself not to force her, hurt her. I thought if I learned control I could go back, but I would have returned as a friend only. I need someone that accepts me." He smiled and licked the lobe of her ear.

"She's going to hate us." Buffy looked at him again.

"Probably," he touched her cheek. "But only for a little while. She will get over it."

"We need to get back there. They could be in danger."

"Everything is going to take a little longer. We are going to need to make a couple stops at least."

"For food."

"Buffy," he looked at her seriously. "It won't be for food. You're going to need me again. It's okay. The mating process has demands."

"I can make it," Buffy looked at him. "We have to get back there."


	5. Chapter 5

Giles cleaned up some broken glass as Spike carried on about the indignity of it all. The vampire could, at times, be amusing. This was not one of those times. His apartment was in a bad way. Again. It might be time to put up some decent wards. The Council might frown on the use of unsanctioned magic, but he no longer reported to the bloody bastards. Living on the hell mouth required a certain flexibility.

Surveying the damage was depressing. The door had broken free of the hinges when the rampaging demons had come for Xander. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Counting to one hundred in as many languages as he could think of would not relieve his anger. Willow had put them all in danger. At least, Xander had the sense to go looking for Buffy. It might have led destruction to his door, but it showed a certain amount of consideration. The boy was growing up.

There was a bright side. He opened his eyes. He took a deep breath and enjoyed the gift of his sight. Wreck and ruin had never seemed so fine.

Xander and Anya came running in, and he smiled to see them both, hale and hearty. Willow slinked in behind them and looked at the condition of his home with wide eyes. She curled in on herself, but he couldn't find it in himself to pity her.

"Where's Buffy?" Giles looked toward Xander as he asked after his slayer.

"We didn't find her. The room was empty with a big burned whole in the rug. Anya figured out what was going on. I'd be little pieces of mindless demon chow if it wasn't for my girl. She rocks the demon knowledge." Anya smiled up at Xander, radiant.

"I had a sneaking suspicion that Anya's earlier assessment of the situation was correct." Giles nodded his head respectfully toward the ex demon. "She displayed great presence of mind. It is no easy feat to think logically while under attack."

"I'm sorry, Giles." Willow whispered. "So sorry. I didn't mean for the spell to do this. I just wanted the pain to stop. Buffy was okay when D'Hoffryn showed me what was going on. It looked like she was running through some woods. I'm sure she'll be here soon."

"What did you do to Buffy that would make her hare off to the woods?" Giles watched her shrug and felt his patience reach its end. "So, you made me blind, Xander was mobbed by demons, and you sent Buffy on a late night jog? I doubt it will be that easy or that painless."

"I said so many things, I don't know what I did to her, but I am sorry." Willow looked up at Giles with tear stained cheeks. He examined her features carefully.

"You're as sorry as Typhoid Mary." Spike sneered. "You'll go right back to your nonsense at the first temptation. I've seen enough of your kind to know. There's no truth in your pretty apologies."

"I will not!" Willow glared at Spike. "I am sorry, and I've learned my lesson. Please forgive me."

"It is not my place to forgive you for what you have done to Buffy, and I'm not comfortable pardoning you for my blindness. I thought you were more mature." He shook his head and returned to sweeping up the mess. He felt no guilt as she wilted further in on herself. He knew the lure of magical pain relief, understood better than the others how dangerous it was. "You must stop doing this, Willow. It's dangerous."

"I know that." Willow nodded her head rapidly. "The demons attacking Xander could have killed him."

"They could have killed any of us." Spike frowned at her. "You left Rupert unable to defend himself. I was tied up until a demon broke my chair. Anya and I were better equipped to fight than the lunkhead and Sir Studious, but we could have been killed. Your slayer could be hurt. We don't know where she is. Stop trying to minimize the damage you've wrought. I've known demons far less successful than you."

"I'm sorry." Willow looked at each of them in turn. "This isn't what I was trying for."

"What you wanted means nothing at the moment. It will not fix my broken door. Xander is bruised and scratched. Demons rampaged through Sunnydale, and Buffy is missing."

"I could scry for her." Willow grabbed her bag. "I have everything I need."

"The very first temptation." Spike shook his head and returned to reshelving the books. "Some fools never learn."

"I'm trying to help." Willow started to dig through her things. "It's a simple spell. I've done it loads of times."

"No, you shouldn't be doing magic. You have too much inner turmoil to be trying even simple magic. If Buffy hasn't turned up in a few hours, Anya and I will do the scrying." He spoke with authority. The time for kindness and understanding was at an end. He glared at Willow's defiant countenance. "You will gain no absolution for this through the use of further magic and if Buffy is harmed in any way due to your selfish behavior you will no longer be welcome in my home. If she is dead, my face will be the last one you see."

He watched as Willow and Xander paled. He'd never taken such a hard stance with them, but it was passed time.

"It's Willow." Xander took a step towards the young witch. "She's always been one of us. And, we've all screwed up a time or fifty."

"I am Buffy's watcher. I have a sacred duty to her. My personal feelings can not interfere with that." Giles took a deep breath. "I appreciate all that you and Willow do. I am not foolish enough to turn away your assistance. I value your friendship."

"It would kill him to do it." Anya tilted her head and smiled, a brief, mirthless expression of understanding. "Our world doesn't always allow for the softer feelings. He is her watcher. They have cut themselves off from the Council. He doesn't have the luxury of calling in a wet team to deal with a threat."

"I'm not a threat." Willow snarled at Anya.

"Your actions speak louder than your words." Anya shrugged. "D'Hoffryn doesn't waste his time trying to recruit weaklings. Giles won't be the only one keeping an eye on you."


	6. Chapter 6

Buffy squirmed in the seat beside him. She was burning up, but she insisted she was fine every time he suggested stopping. When she leaned against the window, panting, he reached his limit. It was his responsibility to care for her. How was he supposed to care for the most stubborn creature in the world. He pulled over.

"We are a block from Giles' place. Can you handle it?"

She nodded but wouldn't speak. He reached out and stroked her sweat dampened hair back from her face. She smiled at him, but he could see the cost of her determination.

"We should have stopped."

"No, we have to get to Giles. Someone used magic on us. I need to be here. After we find out what is going on, we can find someplace and take care of it."

He pulled back onto the road and drove. Buffy would torture herself until she could assess the threat level. He pulled into a parking space and she leaned over and licked his neck, flattening her tongue over his pulse. He shivered and fought off the urge to drag her into the back of his van. There wasn't much room with all his worldly possessions piled in, and she probably wouldn't appreciate the alteration to her plan.

She pulled back from him and opened her door. She was halfway to the apartment before he gathered his wits and followed. He jogged after her. She held out her hand, and they stepped through the door together.

"Buffy, thank goodness, we were starting to panic." Giles smiled at her with obvious relief. "Oz, so good to see you again."

"What have you two been doing?" Spike smirked and raised his scarred eyebrow. He licked his lips. "Smells delicious."

"Shut up, Spike." Buffy gritted out.

"Xander and Willow should be back soon. They went to fetch Anya and something edible." Giles said.

"What's been happening here?" Buffy asked.

"Your delightful hangers on have been searching for you with all the subtlety of an elephant in a tutu." Spike smirked.

The front door burst open and Anya and Xander walked in, bickering over some social faux pas. Willow walked in behind them.

"You're home, you're home," Willow screeched and flung herself at Oz. Her arms wrapped around him and yanked his hand from Buffy's.

Buffy started to shake and a low moan escaped through her lips. She sprang away from them and ran for the bathroom. Spike started to laugh.

"Oh, ho, this really is too good," the vampire said loudly as the water turned on in the bathroom.

Oz pushed Willow back and headed after Buffy, but he underestimated her determination to hold onto him. She lunged and grabbed his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you came back," she spoke rapidly. "I've missed you so much."

"Willow, please let me go." He stared at her hand.

"I'd do it, Witch," Spike warned her. "Keeping a wolf from his mate is never a good idea."

"I'm his mate. At least, I will be." Willow glared at Spike over Oz's shoulder.

"No, Willow," Oz pulled his arm free of her grasp. Buffy emerged from the bathroom and leaned against the wall. He looked at her.

"You were right," Buffy said softly. "We should have stopped."

Oz opened his arms and she raced into them. Her body was shaking. He kissed her temple and stroked her back with long even motions.

"What are you doing?" Willow stared at them in horror. Her face flushed with anger and her hands fisted at her sides.

"Your spell, Willow." Xander said. "You said they would be happy and running through the woods."

"I did this?" Willow sat down on the chair.

"She did this?" Oz looked at Giles.

"She worked a spell, but had no control. There were some difficulties." Giles stared at his slayer shivering in the stoic werewolf's arms.

"Some difficulties," Spike shook his head. "She nearly killed the whelp and his lady, blinded you, and your slayer is spliced up with a werewolf."

"No threat," Buffy whispered against his shoulder and passed out. Oz managed to swing her dead weight up into his arms and carry her to the couch.

"What's wrong with Buffy?" Xander demanded.

"We were worried that someone had bespelled her to get her out of town. She insisted on coming directly here, with no stops." Oz stroked her hair back.

"Yeah, she's the slayer. Of course, she wants to make sure we are safe." Xander said. "But why is she passed out?"

"The mating does things. For the next two weeks, maybe more, she's going to need help," Oz said. "I'll do what I can."

"Why is she going to need help? The spell is over." Xander looked at everyone's dejected faces, and settled on Spike's gleeful one.

"That spell is the gift that keeps on giving," Spike grinned at the whelp. "Let me carry the glad tidings to dear old poofy?"

"What glad tidings? What is going on?" Xander demanded.

"Oz and Buffy are mated." Anya said and patted his shoulder.

"Yeah, but the spell ended."

"You can't undo a mating. It's biological and magical." Giles said.

"How could you, Oz?" Willow asked. "I was here, waiting for you."

"Waiting for the man, not the wolf." He shook his head. "You would never have been my mate."

"I was willing," Willow said. "I could have gone through with it."

"Well, if that isn't what every man wants to hear," Spike chortled. "I'll tolerate your attentions, and let you do what you must. I'm actually Victorian and it repulses me."

Oz quit listening as the group bickered around him. Buffy was breathing too quickly. He stroked his fingers through her hair and found a small leaf. He slid it free and smiled as it fluttered to the floor. There was no immediate threat. He took a deep breath. No immediate threat, but so much she needed.

"Tonight's the full moon. We're gonna need someplace secure. I bit her last night. I don't even have a place to take her." Oz looked up at Giles.

"She's a slayer." Anya looked at them all strangely. "She won't turn. You'll probably have more difficulties adapting than she will."

"Anya, what are you talking about?" Xander snapped.

"He has to be strong enough to help her, to do what needs doing when she can not. It's just the way it works." Anya shrugged.

"How do you know all this?" Giles said.

"My mother was from Thuringia." Anya said and stared at their blank faces. "The last pack of pure wolves lived near her home. When the purge happened some of them took human mates. They only wanted the strongest, smartest, and most powerful. A male wolf always strives to mate up, to find a female that will force him to develop. It's why the female has this reaction to the claiming. It gives him the time to adjust as he changes. She won't run or try to kill him because her body only wants one thing."

She looked at them and smiled. Giles was polishing his glasses. Xander gulped. Spike stared at the small red headed man with a curious look plastered across his face.

"Why did you bite her? You could have done it without the biting." Willow glared at Oz. "You didn't need to make her your mate."

"I am not going to talk about this with you, Willow. What happened between us is none of your business." Oz tried for patience.

"You left, you left me and sent for your things. I was miserable, and you didn't even bother to check on me." Willow stood up.

"We needed space. You want the man, Willow. The wolf freaks you out. I get that, but I'm one package. You can't pick and choose parts of me." Oz said.

"It doesn't really matter anymore. Buffy took the whole thing." Willow glared at him and flounced off, slamming the door behind her as she fled the apartment. Xander stood and looked back and forth, obviously torn.

"Go," Oz said. "Willow needs someone right now or we'll have more trouble than we can handle."

"I'll stay and help here," Anya smiled up at her boyfriend with affection and grabbed the paper from the coffee table. Xander nodded and headed out quickly.

"I'll put the kettle on," Giles stood.

"Do you have any money?" Anya asked. "I've found two or three places in the area, but the best option is a partially furnished place across the way. It's been empty since the Chumash attack. The manager is desperate, but after last night I think I can talk him down even further."

"This place has got to be expensive. I don't have much, just three grand in cash and my bank account." Oz looked at Anya.

"Can you help do repair work? The manager is lazy. He might give you a discount for doing some of the work. I was going to try to talk Xander into this place, but he isn't ready yet." A quick frown flashed across Anya's face.

"I've done some work around here. I can do the basic stuff." Oz stroked a hand through Buffy's hair. "But we need to move in as soon as possible."

"Give me twenty minutes," Anya walked out whistling.

"I expect you're hungry." Giles walked in with some fruit and cheese arranged neatly on a plate.

"She's exhausted herself fighting to get here to protect you, and I let her do it." Oz swallowed and looked up at Giles. "I'm not handling this well."

"Oh, so you're supposed to stop a bloody slayer on a mission?" Spike looked at him and shook his head. "Especially that one. She's more force of nature than girl, that one. I ought to know."

Oz and Giles stared at Spike, equally dumbfounded. He rolled his eyes.

"Fought my battles with her kind. Never lost. She's better than the lot that came before her, stronger, faster, smarter, and more alive. That's the kicker really. Most slayers are half dead, no real hope, all duty and destiny. This one lives."

"Yes, she does in the unit across the courtyard," Anya smiled from the doorway, sunlight filtering in and narrowly missing Spike. "Three fifty a month and minor repair work. I have a list that defines the parameters of the work and a lease for you to sign. Oh, and I got you the rest of this month free."

"Three fifty a month?" Giles asked in disbelief. "I pay a great deal more than that, how did you manage it?"

"It's all about the negotiation. Plus, the manager is desperate. When your lease is up for renewal, I'll get you a better deal." Anya smiled. "I always could drive a good bargain."

"Just bet you could, Pet." Spike smiled appreciatively at her.


	7. Chapter 7

Buffy woke up and looked around herself, panic flared. She stumbled to her feet and turned in rapid circles. It looked like Giles' place, but the paint was wrong, the furniture was missing, and the bookcases were empty.

She looked at the duffle she'd been leaning on. It was familiar. She knelt down to examine it, and heard the door open. She whirled to face the intruder and saw Giles and Oz carrying things in. She forced herself to breathe deeply and relax.

"We needed a place. Anya negotiated for us. I signed the lease." Oz smiled at her.

"It should be quite nice to have neighbors I get on with," Giles smiled at her, but stepped back. "I'll leave you to unpack. Why don't you join me for dinner later?"

"Sounds good," Oz nodded and walked Giles to the door. He locked it and turned back toward her. "Are you okay?"

"I guess so. I passed out, and, suddenly, we have a place." She watched him move toward her. "It's just odd, but we can talk about it later."

"There's a bed upstairs." Oz looked over to the loft.

"Maybe later," Buffy said and grabbed him by his shirt. She pulled him to her and took a deep breath when she had him close. "It's our place. The doors are locked."

He smiled more with his eyes than his mouth and stroked her cheek. She growled and slammed her mouth onto his. The kiss was all teeth and tongue, violent and playful in turns.

He tasted like heaven. She shivered and shoved her hands under the hem of his shirt, running her fingers on the smooth skin of his back. A moan escaped from deep within as he broke away from her lips and trailed kisses down her neck. Moisture pooled between her legs. She squirmed and blushed, embarrassed by the demands of her body.

"It's okay, Buffy." He stroked her hair back from her face. "It's odd for me, too. We will get used to this."

She nodded. There was no need to talk about the awkwardness. It couldn't be any easier for him. She closed her eyes and exposed her throat to him. He groaned and nipped at her skin with his teeth. The slight pinch only added to her excitement. She dug her nails into his shoulders, enjoying his gasp and the rush of his warm breath on her skin. His hands pushed up her black tank top and rested just above the edge of her drawstring pants. He slid his thumbs on the skin below her belly button, each arc driving the heat in her body higher.

"Please," she whimpered. The physical yearning was so profound. The world faded away. There was his body, and there was hers. She rocked her hips against his and delighted in his growl.

He shoved his hands up under her shirt and cupped her breasts. The tank top rolled up under her arms. She grabbed it, pulled it off, and tossed it away. He dropped his hands from her body, a quick grin flashing across his face at her growl.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." He yanked his own shirt off and threw it behind him.

Buffy admired the sprinkle of russet hair on his arms as she slid her hands from his wrists to his biceps. There were a few freckles on the smooth, pale skin of his shoulders and chest. She flattened her hands against the defined muscles and stared into his eyes. They were calm and accepting.

His calmness riled something in her. She wanted him desperate and clawing, as out of control as she felt. She lowered her mouth to his neck. Trailing open mouthed kisses along his throbbing pulse, she paused at the point where his neck joined his body. She swirled her tongue in a large circle. He tilted his head to give her better access, and she bit him hard, stopping just short of breaking the skin. She could feel his body shudder in her arms. His hands grabbed her hips with fierce strength. She released her hold on his skin as he picked her up and kissed the valley between her breasts. She wrapped her legs around his hips. His mouth was everywhere, licking, biting. He went down to his knees and let her slide down his body until his mouth latched onto hers. Buffy dragged at his shoulder pulling his body down onto hers as she lay back on the cold floor.

He pulled back and slid her pants off. She closed her eyes, and enjoyed the glide of his fingers on her legs. She felt him shift and heard his zipper slide. The press of his thighs on the inside of hers sent her eyes flying open. He kissed her and she used her legs to roll him beneath her, breaking the kiss. She looked down at him and savored the view. He raised a brow at her and she smiled.

"I've never done this," she whispered and blushed. "I've never been crazy like this."

He pulled her down for a kiss, tangling their tongues together. She felt him shifting beneath her and sat up, sliding her body down on his. He smiled up at her and slid his hands along her thighs to her hips, helping her find a rhythm. She tossed her head back and slammed down on his body again and again. The tension built inside her, each rise of her body tightening something inside. She shuddered and grabbed one of his hands. The heat and pressure inside her contracted with every movement. She could see the tension in his body, see him holding back. She growled and squeezed her inner muscles hard. He gasped and thrust up into her.

"Mine," he ground out as he drove into her. "So happy."

The world spun away as her body chased his to completion. He thrust up into her and her world exploded. She collapsed across his chest with a triumphant sigh. They lay entwined, sucking in air in giant heaving breaths. He stroked her back as she trembled. She pushed up and looked down into his face. It was honest and appealing. He was a good man. She felt a stab of guilt that his life had been so changed. Willow had cost him his freedom and saddled him with a horrible fate. She lowered her head back to his chest and thought about their future.

"It'll be okay, Buffy." His arms wrapped around her and she gave way to the tears she'd been holding back.

"I'm sorry, Oz. If I had been able to fight off the spell you would still be free."

"I'd be alone, away from home," He swallowed. "Having to work so hard for control. I'm me again because of you."

She sniffled and pushed up to look him in the eye. Their bodies shifted, pushing him deeply into her again. She wriggled, adjusting, then dropped back onto his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

Buffy was frenetically cleaning their new home. He watched as she polished and scrubbed with items she had borrowed from Giles. She needed the activity and the excuse to avoid any serious discussion must have proved too tempting. Suddenly, she froze. He could see the agony on her face.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" He watched her wince and turn toward him. Her eyes were round as saucers.

"I'm feeling the pull again," she gulped. "This is just so crazy."

"It will pass." Oz said softly.

"I'm going to get pregnant. That's what all this crazy heat stuff does. I'm going to be a mommy." She bit her lip for a moment then let it go and looked up at him. "You'll love the baby or babies, right? You don't love me, but you'll love them. They'll be part of you."

He sat there staring at her for a moment, lost in the picture of her holding his child. He had known there would be children, but it hadn't really concerned him. He had been ticking off their immediate needs, a place of their own, food, furniture. He hadn't thought about longer term issues.

"This particular crazy heat stuff probably won't result in pregnancy. It's more about keeping us close until the bond settles in. I've been too busy thinking about what we need right now to give you all the details." He rubbed his head. "I will love our babies when we have some. I promise you."

"Good," She nodded and sighed. "I know it will be hard when I'm gone, but I feel better knowing our babies will have you. Well, I think I might make it long enough to have a child. I mean so long as the evil is more like the Master and less like the Mayor. I'm a better slayer now. Maybe I'll make it to a birthday party or two."

Her eyes filled with tears and she slumped to the floor. She looked so lost. He felt the weight of her fears settle on him.

"Wouldn't a pregnancy bring us really close?" She put a hand on the flat of her tummy. The image of her rounded with his child was so appealing.

"I need some time to grow into my role as your mate first." He walked down the stairs and settled on the floor next to her. She grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"I'm not on the pill or anything. We haven't been careful." She bit her lip.

"You're not in heat. Anya assures me I will know the difference." He shrugged. "I should be all freaked out about it, but the idea of you pregnant is very appealing."

"I know. I never thought about. It's not something slayers get to have." She dropped her eyes to their clasped hands. "You'll tell them about me when I'm gone. Tell them I loved them right?"

He nodded and yanked her into his arms. The notion of losing her when he had only just found her made him sick. It wasn't right. He kissed her forehead, thinking of all the choices Buffy never got to make. She deserved so much more than destiny seemed inclined to give her. He swallowed. There was one choice he could give to her. It shouldn't matter to him, but suddenly his future hung in the balance.

Everything could change. He rested his forehead against her shoulder. He owed her the truth and the choice. He took several breaths.

"I need to tell you something," he swallowed. "It wouldn't have been anyone else. You might never have thought about me as more than a friend, but I can't honestly say the same."

She pulled back and looked at him oddly.

"Willow was a wonderful girlfriend. She tolerated my wolf most of the time, but to her it was an affliction. I hated feeling like that, like only half of me was acceptable. Can you understand that?"

Buffy nodded. He took another deep breath and looked down when he felt her hand slide down his arm. She burrowed her hand into his and squeezed his hand lightly.

"When Veruca came along she only wanted the wolf, for her the man was a mask, an affectation that allowed us more freedom. I didn't want to be just the wolf. It's just as empty as being just the man." He took a deep breath. "I handled everything badly."

Buffy squeezed his hand again.

"I had to leave because I didn't want to hurt Willow. She would have kept pushing at me, trying to make me her ideal guy. It wasn't going to happen. Part of me had always known she wasn't the one, but after I killed Veruca I realized it wouldn't ever work. I was sitting out on a bench looking at the moon, thinking about balance, and I started to think about you."

Buffy made a small sound, and he stiffened. He took a deep breath and saw only curiosity and kindness in her gaze. She scooted closer to him.

"So, you were thinking of me. Why?" Her voice was so gentle.

"Everything about you balances. The others don't see it, but I see how hard it is for you. Everything for you is a tight rope act." He touched her cheek with his free hand. "I realized I stayed with Willow for so long because of you. I also knew there wasn't any help for it. You would never look at me like that, like a man. I would always be Willow's ex, so I left. I hoped the feelings would fade. I wanted to come back and be your friend, but I hadn't managed to suppress my feelings yet."

"Then I showed up all sweaty and willing." Buffy smiled.

"I couldn't believe it was real, that you were there. Then you were half naked and kissing me and I couldn't save you from my desires. I'm sorry I took away your choices." He looked in her eyes expecting some sadness at best or at worst outright condemnation, but she looked at him with a serene expression.

"You really are a good man. I know you'll take care of our children when I don't make it home. I'm just sorry I can't offer you any guarantees. One night or one apocalypse, I won't be coming home. We will need to look into a good life insurance policy for me. I want you to have everything you need to get out of here."

"I'd like to try not thinking about the end of our time together. I know the possibility of being a mother is making you think long term. I have to say, I am too." He smiled when Buffy giggled as his hand splayed over her stomach. "I want to give you a choice. It isn't much of one, I mean considering everything."

He looked at her. He had never imagined this would happen with this woman. Never dared to think or fantasize about it. She was sitting in their home, half on his lap, smiling at him. His mouth was suddenly drier than Death Valley.

"Buffy Summers," he stroked her face again. "I know we're young and a fair amount of people might call me a monster, but I want this relationship. I want to be there for you through it all. Will you marry me?"

She looked at him or maybe through him. He watched her anxiously. She bit her lip. Then set it free and smiled at him.

"Daniel Osborne, it would be my honor." She nodded. His world narrowed to a single focus. "Yes, Oz."

"I don't have a ring." He blurted out.

"Well, I do have a nifty little scar. The ring can wait, but the kissing really can't." She giggled as he pushed her back to sprawl on the floor and started kissing every inch of her face.


	9. Chapter 9

The older woman sat in her granddaughter's apartment. It was a warm space, cluttered, well lived in. The scattered paraphernalia of her granddaughter's life was all around her. Sheet music scattered on the bed was joined by the guitar propped against the wall next to it. The laundry was escaping the hamper. The apartment had only one flaw. It was tiny.

The low ceilings and tiny rooms of the converted attic were charming, but impractical for one of her height. She stood at near six feet. The slanted ceilings left little room for her to move about.

The view was appealing. Rooftops and a distant bit of green looked welcoming, but they held no interest for her. She did not enjoy the close confines of city life, but this city repulsed her more than most. She walked over to the other open window. It was probably the hell mouth making its presence known. Why any creature would chose this place was beyond her. She watched the humans hurry along the lighted walkways. Sheep. Nothing but sheep.

Turning her attention back to the task at hand, she took a deep breath and moved back into the tight space. Her hands trailed along the things her granddaughter had left behind. It wasn't like her to miss a call, but one would have been understandable. Three had brought the family at high alert. Something was wrong.

Things had been going well. Every call had been full of amusing anecdotes. She had sent home cassette tapes of her band. Playing at humanity had amused the pup.

There had been a wolf, young and unaffiliated, a good fit for the pack's needs. With all five of her daughters lost in the last clan war, they needed fresh blood. Veruca was the pack's future, the next alpha. She had left to find a mate, an unrelated male. She had accomplished her goal, at least in part. Now, she was missing. Her apartment had been empty for some time. The scents were all dulled.

The matryoshka dolls lined up behind a row of photographs drew her eye. A smile flitted across her face. Bless the child for keeping the old ways alive. She stalked to the shelf and plucked the disguising clutter away from the five dolls. She looked at the smallest one, a young girl a small wolf toy. Her own daughter's hand had made this doll. Veruca's mother had painted it for her daughter before she had left to go into battle. The fact that it had been her last act made it a treasure. She rubbed her finger over the smallest doll. There was a time for sentimentality, but it was not now. She plucked it up and pushed the doll deep into the pocket of her jeans. She looked at the four remaining dolls.

The largest was a blonde woman bearing the hammer of their clan. It resembled her some forty years before. She opened it and sniffed at the olive drab bit of jersey. The acrid scent of guns and an odd electrical fire smell were complimented by a hit of nonhuman blood, and human sweat. This scent was that of Veruca's enemies and her own. Veruca had felt this scent belonged to a threat to the pack. She snarled.

She paced, trying to fight the urge to hunt. The moon was high. It would be nothing to escape the confines of this small place. It was a divine night to hunt, but she needed to be human. She needed to be strong. The boys were out scouring the town for even a stray scent of her heir. If they were unsuccessful, they would hunt the scent of Veruca's enemies tomorrow night.

She cleared her mind, forcing her attention back to matters at hand. The next doll needed to be examined. It was a young woman wearing the wolf's head crown, holding a bloody dagger. A second threat, but more personal but still a threat to the pack, she opened the doll and found a few long red hairs coiled in the bottom. A deep inhalation brought her a particular scent, a young woman with some power, not a wolf, a human. She frowned and looked at the doll again. How could one human pose a threat to the pack? The doll represented Veruca, mated and in power. The hairs had to come from a threat to the potential mate, perhaps a rival. Well, that would bear examining.

The last two dolls were both depictions of a woman with a heart in her hands, one human and one wolf, both forms of her desired mate. She opened the first and found a few short auburn hairs, human. She took a deep breath. He smelled appealing, clean. She nodded and opened the other doll. The wolf hairs carried a wonderful scent and traces of the wolf's power. He was strong enough to help Veruca hold the pack. She smiled.

This was a wolf. His power was still growing. This wolf would mature into something more than an available body. He would help her granddaughter hold the pack. He would push them to be stronger and better.

She looked around the small apartment and felt the weight of the task in front of her. Veruca was the key to their survival, without her the pack would wither and die. Their lifestyle would fade away. She put the dolls down and stared out at the moon rising over the rooftops. Never had it been less welcome. The moon should have brought Veruca to her side, the heir to the queen, but it had not.

They would find her, and they would destroy anything in their way. The pack was strong. Veruca would be returned to her. Things would be as they should. There was no other choice. She rolled her shoulders and turned her back on the moon. The lunar pull was strong, but the needs of blood outweighed it. She looked at a picture of her beautiful girl and fought back the fear.


	10. Chapter 10

Giles watched the young couple sitting together on his couch. They were making a list of things they were going to need. Buffy occasionally giggled, but they were quiet and relaxed tonight. There was a healthy glow in her cheeks, though he avoided thinking about what put it there. His slayer was planning a future, bravely taking lemons and making lemonade.

When Xander and Anya arrived, Buffy blushed under their scrutiny. Oz shot a look at Xander and the boy looked away sheepishly. Buffy pretended not to notice, but Giles saw the casual squeeze she gave to his thigh. They were acting like a couple that had been together for years not hours. Even Spike was mellower in their presence. The evening was oddly pleasant.

When an unexpected knock came, Buffy answered the door. A pretty blonde stood there with one cardboard box and a stuffed pig. She smiled then quickly frowned. There was an awkwardness to her that put them all at ease. She bit her lip. Oz came to stand with Buffy. His hand went straight to the small of her back.

"You must be Buffy and Oz," she said in a whisper, failing to make eye contact. "I brought your things from the dorm."

Buffy and Oz stepped back allowing her to pass through the door. Oz took the box after she passed through the door.

"I managed to stop her from destroying or hexing that stuff. I'm so sorry. She's sleeping, now. I need to get back there before she wakes up. She isn't real stable. I'll try to remove the hexes from some of the other stuff and bring it here when I can." She spoke quickly and quietly without looking up.

Buffy treated this behavior with her usual tact, and grabbed the girl's hand in hers.

"Hi, I'm Buffy. This is Oz. Giles is there in the kitchen. That's Xander and Anya on the couch and Spike in the chair." Buffy smiled at her and let her hand go.

"Thank you, pet, for being so polite like." Spike spoke to Buffy as he nodded his head at the new girl, but she never looked up at any of the others.

"I'm Tara. I'm really sorry about your stuff. She's so angry. She won't listen much right now. I really do need to go."

"It was nice to meet you, Tara. You're the girl from the Wicca group. Aren't you?" Buffy sat down and gestured toward the couch. "I am glad she's letting you help her. Please, let us know if she needs anything."

"You are a good friend to her. Eventually, she will see that." Tara looked Buffy in the face and then backed toward the door. "I don't want her to wake up alone. She needs someone around."

Buffy dropped the polite façade, and turned back to the room. She started to shake, and Oz dropped the box. He wrapped his arms around her.

"She hates me. She did the spell, and she hates me." Buffy looked directly at him with unfocused eyes. "I knew it would be hard on her, but she did this. I didn't hunt you down on my own."

"It's okay, Buffy. She'll come around." His hands stroked her back.

"I don't care if she does. Maybe I'm the one that has to come around." Buffy broke and tears poured down her face, soaking the shoulder of his shirt.

"She's in real danger now." Anya said. "D'Hoffryn wants her. She should be off the magic for a while. He will send seducers after her if she doesn't quit with the petty vengeance."

"What are you talking about, Anya?" Xander turned to look at her. "What are seducers?"

"Failed demons mostly, really bitter ones. They aren't creative enough or powerful enough for the job, but they are good at adding to the ranks. They get sent in when someone has caught his eye. Their only job is to acquire new members." Anya shook her head. "He will send them after her if she doesn't stop abusing magic."

"So we can add save Willow somewhere on the list, below getting rid of the commandos and above furniture shopping." Buffy mumbled into his shoulder.

"I think we can do some of these things out of order," Oz said. He felt her relax against him and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Get sheets is top of my list." Buffy whispered and he laughed. Xander looked at them oddly.

"Let's look this stuff over and have Anya and Giles look it over too, just to make sure it's safe. Tara seemed nice, but we don't know her." Oz said and pushed Buffy back to look in her eyes.

"We don't have too long," She said as her cheeks bloomed a lovely pink. "Hold my hand, it helps."

Nothing much was going to help with what was in the box. Giles looked at Buffy and watched her fold the two pairs of jeans, three tee shirts, and one skirt. He could skin Willow for this thoughtlessness. Xander looked upset as well. Oz just stroked Buffy's back with a steady hand.

"You have some cash, right?" Anya asked. Buffy nodded listlessly and hugged a oddly dilapidated, stuffed pig. "Then I'll take you to the flea market tomorrow. We can find some great vintage pieces there, and I'll do the haggling. We might even find some things for your place."

"Thanks, Anya," Buffy smiled. "You've been very helpful. It means a lot to me."

"Xander gave me a book on making friends. I want to have friends, but I appear to have forgotten how to do it in the last thousand years. Humans are far more complicated than demons." Anya shrugged.

"It is so much easier in the demon community. Either you want to kill each other or you want to kill things together," Spike said wistfully. "Those were the days."

"Yeah," Buffy smirked at Spike. "Your relationship with Angel was so uncomplicated and fun."

"Here I am, being a good little vamp, eating my oh, so delicious piggy blood, and you have to bring up the great poofter. Likely to put us all off our feed." Spike grinned wickedly at Buffy. "Didn't get on with that bloody arse because he is a bloody arse. Left you, didn't he?"

"You're not going to run away, are you?" Buffy looked at Spike. He shook his head.

"No where to go, but you or him, bloody arse hat poofter. I respect you. Don't like you, but I respect you." Spike looked down into his mug.

"I say we leave Spike untied and give him things to do." Buffy looked at him. "It's your choice, Spike, productive and useful member of our little group or we can keep you in knots. Which'll it be?"

"Define productive and useful, Slayer." Spike leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Do chores around the house you are a guest in until we figure out a way for you to safely have your own. Help with the research. I could use your help painting one of our rooms." She rubbed the back of her neck with one hand and frowned. "I'm sure there will be other things."

"I'll paint it when I stay at your place, but I won't be doing that for a while." He waggled his eyebrows.

"You're right about that." Buffy smiled at him serenely.

"You drive a hard bargain, Slayer."

"I think it's fair." Buffy smiled. "You do get room and board after all."

"Not your bloody pet. I'm just on your team, now." The vampire grumbled turning away from her.

"Spike, we aren't finished." Buffy caught his shoulder. "I need you to promise me something, well, a couple of things really."

"You'll take my word?" The vampire crossed his arms over his chest and arched his eyebrow up.

"When it comes down to it, Spike, you have honor." Buffy nodded and managed to silence Xander with a glare.

"So what promises will you be needing?" Spike lowered his arms.

"Two things really. The first is obvious. No killing humans." She waited while he grimaced then nodded.

"Easy promise to make as I can't hurt a fly anymore," he gritted out.

"The second is no contact with Angel unless we all know about it." Buffy sighed. "He's not always the most reliable guy."

"That does hamper my ability to gloat, but I can do with less Angel in my life." Spike grinned.

"So, when are you going to tell your mom?" Xander asked in an awkward attempt to avoid acknowledging the alliance that had just formed. "I mean you're moving in with a guy, seems like a mom bit of news."

"We'll handle that soon," Oz said.

"She's going to flip," Buffy warned. "We need some furniture. She's gonna want to see our home. I need to cook. We don't have pots and pans."

"We have some things in the van, and we can get more." Oz smiled.

"I need to go patrol," Buffy said.

"Let's go then." Oz stood. "A quick patrol before dinner."

Buffy pulled Oz back down. She blushed.

"Sorry," Buffy mumbled. "I am just wound up. It's been an eventful couple of days. We need to eat before we head out."

"So, why aren't you caged up?" Xander said. "It is a full moon tonight, shouldn't you be furry?"

"I'm not tied to the moon anymore," Oz shrugged. "Buffy gave me back my free will. I seem to have gained a great deal of control from everything that's happened."

"How so?" Giles asked.

"Well, first Buffy used her magic qui..." Spike started, but the pair of low growls from the new couple interrupted him.

"It would appear there is wisdom in biting your tongue," Giles said with amusement. Spike nodded.

"You should know better," Anya glared at Spike, but he just slumped in his chair. The oven timer sounded out a strange, tinny ring.

"Saved by the bell," Xander said nervously. "There is way too much weird for me right now. My best buds are upset. We are working with fully evil vampires. There is a house needing to be warmed. I want some normal, so let's eat."


End file.
